The Spies in Love
by lolaughoutloud123
Summary: After the Chuck finale. Casey goes off to find Gertrude in Europe. They have a lot to catch up on and he helps her run Verbanski Corp. It's just about them traveling, spying, and falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

_*Updated; not many things changed, just a few grammatical errors _

**Chapter 1**

"Finally, I'm almost there. 12 damn hours on that plane with the screaming baby

2 rows behind me, it was a night mare." John Casey said to himself as he turned

right on the street which Verbanski was staying on. As much as it pained him

to admit it, he missed her. All of those weeks apart were tough on him. He liked

the was she smelled of gun powder and peppermint, the way she looked in the

morning, and their conversations over which rifles are the best. He just hoped

being apart this long didn't ruin their relationship. And he certainly didn't

want her to she find someone else. Even though he never thought of

getting married again, some part of him imagined what a life with Gertrude would

be like.

"Alright that's it. Hand the money over and get out of here. I won't ask you

again." Gertrude said as she aimed her gun at the head of the scum of a man in

front of her. He did what she said; he was out of moves. She had her team

surrounding him and took his weapons. He wasn't walking away a rich man today.

"If I ever see your ugly little face again, I promise you; I will not be

this nice." And with that, she turned and strutted off; content that she

finished another side job. To keep herself busy (and her mind away from Casey),

she took a few jobs on the side. She's been wondering if he'll ever show up. She

called him earlier that day but there was no answer, his phone was off.

He was probably on a mission, she told herself. It was a long day, she was going

to head home, undress, and relax in a nice hot tub.

Casey walked up to the front desk of the swanky hotel he tracked Verbanski to

while he carried his bags in. He didn't trust the bellhop with his guns. "Excuse

me, I'm Gertrude Verbanski's husband and I'm here to surprise her. May I please

have her room number?" said Casey to the man at the desk. "I'm zorry zir, I

cannot give zout zat information. It'z against company policy." the man answered

in a very thick accent. However, Casey had been prepared for this; having already made

up a cover. "Look sir, I know you can't, but please bend the rules for me. Just this

once. It's a surprise. It's our anniversary today and I haven't seen her in months.

I have something really romantic planned. I'm gonna propose again. I am going

to have room service send up chocolate covered strawberries and Champaign.

Then we'll go out to the balcony, because knowing her, she'll get a suite

with a balcony and 2 bedrooms. I'll tell her how much I love her and missed

her, then get down on one knee. Now isn't that romantic?"

The man's face fell less stern, "Yez, zat doez zound nice. I zuppose I

could bend ze vules just ziz vonce." He started typing on the keyboard. "Zokay,

it zayz here zat Mrs. Verbanski'z voom is 2416. Here ziz za key."He handed

Casey a worn, metal key. "Thank you. You've made me a very happy man." very

happy man." And with that, Casey headed off to the elevators.

Carefully, Casey put the key in the lock and turned it quietly. Incase Verbanski was

inside, he stepped carefully through the door, gun drawn. He called out to her, "Verbanski,

you here? It's me, John." When there was no answer and he checked all the rooms, he

put his gun down and went back to the bedroom. He looked behind her pillow, and there

was her Smith & Weston .32. Not her favorite gun, just an extra for emergencies was still

there. He remembered when he first saw her stick that gun under her pillow.

* * *

_ "What are you doing?" said Casey? He was watching Verbanski get up out of bed and _

_reach for her jacket. "Nothing," she replied, grabbing a __gun, "I'm just grabbing something." _

_She walked back over to him, climbed on the bed, and gave him a long and lingering kiss. She _

_stuck the __gun under her pillow. "Wow, what a girly gun." Casey teased, his voice deep and _

_sexy. She turned towards him, a slow smile tugging on the __edges on the of her lips, "Yes, _

_it is girly. But who ever said a Smith & Weston isn't a good gun as a backup? I only have it for _

_emergencies. I __keep it under my pillow at night. So, if you ever do something I don't like, I'll _

_shoot ya." She winked at him and started to kiss him._

* * *

He could hear her key in door, she was back. He grabbed his gun and started walking into

the small living room. She had her gun drawn. But the moment she saw his face,

excitement and surprise softened her features. "John." she said breathlessly


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The moment Verbanski closed her door, she knew something was off. She grabbed her gun and drew it. She was expecting someone inside of her room, just not "John." She was surprised and excited, she wasn't sure he was going to come for her. It felt a little lonely at night, without him next to her in bed. But that didn't matter, he was here now. "What, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Burbank with Chuck and Sarah and Morgan."

He took her in, all of her. She had on her favorite black coat (with some dust on it) and her black boots were muddy. Her hair was slightly messy, but that only made her look more sexy. "Yea well," he started, "I decided to come find you. Walker lost her memory, Grimes and Alex are moving in together, and Carmichael Industries is over." He watched as a smile came across her lips, lips he couldn't wait to kiss.

"Well, you came at a good time. I was going to come home and take a bath. Maybe you'd like to join me?" she said in a sexy and playful tone, already taking off her coat. She walked right over to Casey and looked at him, straight in the eyes and said, "I've missed you, John." Then she kissed him for awhile. When they came back up for air, Verbanski noticed he had on the cashmere sweater she bought him when they were in Burbank. She smiled to herself on the inside. _"He does care."_

"So, are we getting in this bath already or not?" His tone was serious, but his eyes were dark with desire. She smiled up at him and hugged him, "I know you missed me too John. It's written all over." And with that, Casey let her grab his hand and pull him into the bathroom.

"Well, I must say Casey, that was the most enjoyable bath I've had in awhile." she said, walking out of the bathroom with a silk robe on. She headed over to the bed where she watched Casey studying her. He grabbed Verbanski and rolled on top of her when she was within reaching distance.

"I'm not really a bath person, but you seemed to have changed my mind," he said, right before kissing her. Then, without warning, Casey rolled off of Verbanski and said, "I'm hungry. Let's get room service." She gaped at him while he shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry babe. But I've worked up quite and appetite." He winked at her and went into the nightstand to grab a room service menu.

Verbanski wasn't too happy. She hadn't seen John Casey in months, and suddenly he decides he's hungry? _"Ugh men. They don't understand that when you've been apart from each other for months, food is usually the farthest thing from your mind." _But she was starting to get a little hungry herself. "I could go for a salad and steak." She said to him as she glanced at the menu. "Mmm, a girl after my own heart, just not the salad."


End file.
